Harumodoki
by Hitomi Sakurako
Summary: For S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri 2015 / "Katanya kalau kau memejamkan matamu lima detik di jendela, kau bisa melihat kebahagiaan setelah itu!" / Bukan berarti kau bisa mendapat kebahagiaan itu begitu saja. Kau harus mengejar, menemukan dan merebut sesuatu sampai kau mendapatkannya. Dan esoknya ketika kau kembali membuka jendelamu, suatu hal baru akan menunggumu.


"Hei, Sakura! Katanya kalau kau memejamkan matamu lima detik di jendela, kau bisa melihat kebahagiaan setelah itu!" seru Ino dengan semangatnya bercerita kepada Sakura.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura yang masih agak ragu. Matanya berbinar seperti mengharapkan sesuatu.

Ino mengangguk beberapa kali. "Benar! Aku sudah mencobanya!" seru Ino lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku harus segera mencobanya dan memberitahukan Sasuke juga!" seru Sakura yang terpancing semangatnya.

Setelah itu, Sakura berlari pulang ke rumahnya. Dengan cepat itu berlari menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua, menghiraukan Ibunya yang terheran-heran melihatnya. Sakura membuka jendela kamarnya.

Sakura menghirup napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia memejamkan matanya. Lima detik kemudian, ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Tapi tidak ada yang berubah, suasananya masih sama.

"Mungkin aku kurang serius!" kata Sakura yang tidak mau menyerah. Ketika ia akan menutup matanya kembali, tiba-tiba suara pintu kamarnya yang diketuk mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Tunggu! Ada yang harus kulakukan!" teriak Sakura dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ini aku… Sasuke!" ucap seseorang dari luar kamar Sakura. Senyum Sakura mengembang. Ia beringsut untuk segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Ketika membuka pintunya, dilihatnya Sasuke hanya memasang wajah sedih.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Maaf tiba-tiba mengatakannya…" Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya. Wajahnya semakin sedih. Sakura yang penasaran kemudian mengguncang bahu Sasuke. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"…aku akan pindah ke luar kota besok. Jadi aku datang mengucapkan selamat tinggal!" lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura hanya terdiam beberapa saat. Wajahnya seolah tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Sasuke. Hanya air matanya yang tiba-tiba menetes begitu saja.

 **Harumodoki**

Disclaimer:

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2015

Story by Hitomi Sakurako

Prompt #28

Kategori SasuSaku AU

"Sakura! Cepatlah turun, sudah waktunya ke sekolah!" teriak Mebuki dari dapur.

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia menutup jendela kamarnya setelah sangat lama berdiam diri di sana. Kemudian ia memakai tas ranselnya dan berlari menuju ruang makan.

Di sana sudah ada Ibunya yang siap menyiapkan bekalnya. Sakura segera mengambil roti bakarnya. Dan berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Sakura! Kau bisa lupa bekalmu!" ucap Mebuki sambil memberikan kotak bekal Sakura.

"Soalnya ibu terlalu asyik menyiapkannya, aku jadi tidak sempat mengambilnya!" ucap Sakura yang membela dirinya.

Mebuki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sakura, jangan lupa makan bekalmu, ya!" pesan Mebuki lagi.

Sakura membentuk tangannya seolah sedang hormat kepada Mebuki. "Siap! Aku pastikan sepulang sekolah tidak ada sebiji nasi di kotak bekalku!" seru Sakura. Kemudian ia mengambil bekal dari Mebuki dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Aku pergi dulu!"

"Hah, kau ini. Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan." ucap Mebuki. Sakura sudah berlari meninggalkan Mebuki yang terus memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya…" gumam Mebuki yang terus menatap punggung Sakura hingga ia menghilang dari hadapannya.

 _The future is warped,_

 _And from the tiniest crack it twists and twists,_

 _Diverging further from my ideal._

.

.

.

"Gawat! Kalau tidak cepat sampai di stasiun aku bisa terlambat!" Sakura menambah kecepatan larinya. Begitu mendekati stasiun, tiba-tiba ia menabrak bahu seseorang.

 **Bruk!** Sakura berhenti seketika. Ia berbalik untuk segera minta maaf, namun karena keramaian di sana, ia tidak dapat melihat orang yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"Maafkan aku…" gumam Sakura, kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan larinya.

Setibanya di sekolah, Sakura langsung mengatur napasnya. "Kukira aku sudah terlambat!" teriak Sakura dalam hati. Ternyata masih ada sepuluh menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura segera memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Ia berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya. Sepanjang koridor ia hanya melempar pandang ke luar jendela. Tiba-tiba…

 **Bruk!** Sakura benar-benar merasa ini adalah nasib buruknya. Sudah dua kali ia menabrak orang karena kelalaiannya sendiri. Sakura merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan. Kemudian ia menatap sosok yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"Ah, Ino?" ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, kalau jalan sebaiknya hati-hati!" gerutu Ino kesal.

Sakura menghembuskan napas. "Ya, maafkan aku…" ucap Sakura.

Kemudian Ino menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Seperti biasa kau selalu berhubungan dengan jendela!" ucap Ino. Sakura sedikit heran dengan perkataan Ino. "Seperti kemarin, kau tiba-tiba lupa membawa tugas karena melihat keluar jendela!"

Sakura _sweatdrop_. "Ya, seperti biasa, jendela membawa nasib buruk untukku!" ucap Sakura sambil melangkah meninggalkan Ino begitu saja.

Ino berbalik menatap langkah Sakura yang semakin menjauh. "Bukan itu maksudku…" gumam Ino sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sedih.

Seperti itulah, kehidupan Sakura Haruno benar-benar dibuat susah karena jendela. Sakura tidak tahu pasti dan dia sangat tidak percaya bahwa benda kaca tak bersalah itu merebut keberuntungannya.

Kejadian ini bermula ketika Sakura masih berumur tujuh tahun. Ia sedang asyik mendengarkan cerita dari Ino. Katanya apabila kita berada di jendela sambil menutup mata lima detik dan membukanya, kita bisa melihat kebahagiaan. Tapi, ketika Sakura mencobanya, yang ia lihat adalah sahabatnya Sasuke Uchiha harus meninggalkannya karena pekerjaan orangtuanya.

Ya, setelah itu nasib buruk selalu mendatangi Sakura. Tapi hal yang membuatnya kesal adalah ketika ia tidak bisa berpaling dari jendela meskipun ia tahu benda itu merusak keberuntungannya. Sebenarnya, meskipun sedikit, ia masih mencari kapan jendela itu benar-benar menunjukkan kebahagiaan.

"Aku akan menyerah soal jendela itu!" batin Sakura sambil tersenyum pasrah.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura berjalan sendirian menuju stasiun. Biasanya ia memang pulang sendirian karena Ino selalu bersama pacarnya, Sai.

Sakura menatap langit yang mulai mendung. "Kenapa mendung? Padahal tadi sangat cerah!" keluh Sakura. Kemudian ia berlari menuju salah satu toko di sana. Sakura membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang dipesan oleh ibunya. Ketika akan keluar toko, ia melihat sekitarnya mulai sepi karena langit semakin gelap.

Sakura menyentuh jendela toko itu, menatap telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi menempel di kaca jendela. Kemudian ia menatap langit yang semakin gelap. "Gawat, kalau aku seperti ini, hal buruk akan menimpaku!" pikir Sakura.

 **Pluk!** Sakura melihat sebuah telapak tangan yang menempel dari luar jendela, tepat di tangannya. Sakura masih menatap tangannya, kemudian ia menatap sosok yang juga menempelkan tangannya itu. Percaya tidak percaya, dia adalah orang yang selama ini dicari Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha, juga tengah menatap Sakura. Pandangan mereka bertemu, tetapi jarak mereka dibatasi sebuah kaca jendela.

Sakura tersentak. Ia segera berlari keluar dari toko itu. Rupanya benar. Orang yang ada di luar toko adalah Sasuke. Sakura masih terpaku. Tidak tahu harus seperti apa.

"Yo!" ucap Sasuke yang membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"K-kau Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang masih tidak percaya. Perlahan Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura.

"Seperti yang kau katakan." ucap Sasuke sambil menampilkan senyum tipisnya. Senyum yang sangat berbeda sewaktu ia masih kecil dulu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kau sudah pindah ke luar kota?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sepertinya Sakura masih butuh beberapa jawaban dari Sasuke sampai ia benar-benar percaya bahwa yang kini berada di hadapannya itu adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia berjalan lebih dulu. Seolah mengerti, Sakura segera menyusul Sasuke di belakang. Kemudian mereka tiba di sebuah jalanan kecil dekat sungai.

Sasuke menjaga jaraknya agak jauh dari Sakura. "Orangtuaku sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Jadi aku kembali ke sini lagi." jawab Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya dia mulai percaya. "Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kemarin. Aku langsung mencarimu besoknya. Sepertinya kau butuh lama mengenaliku. Ah, kau tidak berubah sama sekali!" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak berubah. Aku senang kau bisa kembali lagi! Setelah sepuluh tahun… aku menahan perasaanku!" ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan wajah. Sasuke dapat mendengar isak tangis Sakura yang seolah ditahan.

"Aku juga sama. Aku menahan perasaanku sampai aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." ujar Sasuke. Sakura terkejut. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Sakura mempererat genggaman tangannya. 'Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat mengungkapkannya! Meski tiba-tiba, tapi…" batin Sakura. Ia meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah, kemudian ia memajukan satu langkahnya. "Aku meny–" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Dengan cepat ia memotong ucapan Sakura. "Aku harus pergi! Sampai jumpa!" ucap Sasuke. Ia terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Ia berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura merasakan air matanya mulai jatuh. Ia terkejut. Sedikit lagi ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sasuke, namun seperti tahu apa yang dimaksud Sakura, Sasuke langsung menghindarinya. Apa maksudnya?

"Apa mungkin aku sudah ditolak sebelum mengungkapkannya?" gumam Sakura kecewa. Begitu dirasanya hujan akan turun, Sakura segera berlari menuju stasiun.

.

.

.

Sakura bersandar pada punggung kursi. Ia meregangkan seluruh otot-otot tubuhnya setelah beberapa jam mengerjakan tugasnya. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada jendela kamarnya yang tertutup.

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya. Ia menghampiri jendela dan membukanya. "Bahkan aku masih tidak percaya bahwa yang kutemui tadi adalah Sasuke." Sakura menutup matanya selama lima detik. Kemudian ia membuka matanya perlahan. "Aku harap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura pulang sekolah melewati jalan yang sama. Berharap dia tiba-tiba menemui Sasuke dan bercerita lebih lama. Sakura bahkan belum tahu alamat Sasuke yang sekarang dan juga…. Sakura belum tahu e-mail Sasuke.

Dan betul saja, Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri sambil bersadar di salah satu tiang di pinggir jalan. Ia sedang asyik memainkan ponselnya. Dari dulu, Sasuke selalu terlihat keren di mata Sakura. Sesegera mungkin Sakura menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura yang kini berada di samping Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh sambil melemparkan senyum ke Sakura. "Yo!"

"Masih ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke memperbaiki posisinya. Ia mengangguk. "Ah, kebetulan. Ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu juga! Bagaimana kalau sambil minum teh?" tawar Sasuke. Akhirnya, Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan bersama menuju salah satu toko kue.

Sakura berteriak girang dalam hatinya. "Inilah saatnya! Jendela itu berpihak padaku!" seru Sakura dalam hati. Seperti dugaannya. Rupanya inilah saatnya keberuntungan itu benar-benar berpihak padanya.

Sakura dan Sasuke mengambil duduk di meja yang di sampingnya ada jendela. Sakura menatap jendela itu agak lama sambil tersenyum senang.

Setelah itu Sakura tak berhenti berbincang dengan Sasuke. Ia akhirnya menanyakan semua hal yang selama ini menjadi rasa penasarannya. Sakura menyeruput tehnya.

"Sakura, ada yang mau kubicarakan juga…" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja. "Ada apa? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasuke sedikit tertawa. "Kau semangat sekali. Aku malah tidak enak mengatakannya…" ucap Sasuke. Sakura tertawa lagi. "Maafkan aku! Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebenarnya… orangtuaku menyarankanku sebuah universitas yang bagus…" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk beberapa kali. "Terus?"

"Sepertinya aku tertarik masuk di sana!" ucap Sasuke semangat.

Sakura mengangguk lagi. "Dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"…di luar kota…" ucap Sasuke. Dan ucapan Sasuke kembali membuat Sakura terdiam.

"M-maksudnya kau akan keluar kota lagi?" tanya Sakura yang tidak percaya, dan dibalas anggukan dari Sasuke. "Orangtuaku akan tetap di sini, tapi aku akan kuliah di sana. Kau sudah menemukan universitas yang cocok untukmu nanti?" ujar Sasuke.

Sakura masih terdiam. Kemudian ia meremas roknya di bawah meja. "Kenapa kejadiannya sama?" ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan wajah.

Sakura menoleh ke luar jendela. rupanya di luar sedang hujan. Sakura terkejut. Mendadak ia merasa dihantui oleh rasa bencinya terhadap jendela.

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang bingung ketika melihat reaksi Sakura.

Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mengambil tasnya. "Maaf, sepertinya aku lebih memilih tidak menemuimu lagi!" ucap Sakura. Kemudian ia berlari keluar dari toko itu. Menerobos hujan yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

Sasuke hendak mengejar Sakura, tapi sepertinya ia hanya akan membuat suasananya semakin runyam. Sasuke tahu, daridulu Sakura tidak pernah ingin melepaskannya. Sejak dulu, ia hanya ingin bersama Sakura. Tapi semua keputusan yang ada sekarang memaksanya menjauh dari Sakura. Seandainya ia menjadi Sakura, mungkin perkataan gadis itu tadi sangat wajar.

Sakura terus berlari menerobos hujan. "Arrrrrggh!" teriak Sakura kesal.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Sakura mengurung dirinya di kamar, ia tidak menceritakan apapun ke ibunya. Sakura tidak ke sekolah dengan alasan sakit selama tiga hari ini, tapi sepertinya sekarang ia tidak bisa memperpanjang waktu liburnya. Sakura berjalan menuju sekolahnya dengan langkah gontai.

Ia berpikir, mungkin Sasuke sudah berangkat sejak dua hari yang lalu. Sakura menyesali dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia sampai menyimpan dendam yang begitu besar kepada jendela. Sungguh ini aneh. Kalau ada orang yang mendengar problema Sakura, mungkin mereka akan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

Sepulang sekolah Sakura juga masih sangat lesu. Ia berjalan menuju stasiun. Sambil menunggu keretanya tiba, ia duduk di salah satu kursi dekat pintu masuk, biasanya Sakura akan langsung menunggu kereta daripada menunggu di kursi. Di samping kursi itu kebetulan ada sebuah jendela kecil.

Sakura menoleh menatap pantulan dirinya yang nampak dari jendela itu. Meskipun sudah termasuk traumanya, Sakura kembali menutup matanya selama lima detik, kemudian membukanya. Ia tidak melihat apapun selain pantulan dirinya.

Sakura segera menatap lurus ke depan. Tidak ada gunanya mengungkit yang sudah terjadi. Tapi, Sakura kembali menarik dirinya untuk menoleh ke jendela itu. Ketika menoleh, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang berdiri menatapnya dari luar jendela.

Sakura terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu. Sakura mundur beberapa langkah, ia ingin berlari keluar stasiun dan menghampiri Sasuke. Tapi, apa benar itu adalah Sasuke? Bukankah ia sudah pergi, selain itu untuk apa Sakura kembali mengharapkan Sasuke.

Namun sebelum Sakura berlari menemuinya, Sasuke segera berlari memasuki stasiun. Awalnya Sakura heran, tapi kini Sasuke sedang berada di hadapannya. "Sasuke…" gumam Sakura.

"Bukan jendela yang harus kau takutkan!" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut. Darimana Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura selama ini bermasalah dengan jendela?

"Aku pernah membaca sebuah cerita kalau kau menutup matamu selama lima detik dan membukanya, kau akan melihat sebuah kebahagiaan! Aku yakin kau mendapat informasi itu dari Ino!" ucap Sasuke. Sasuke tahu Ino, karena sewaktu kecil mereka memang biasa bersama.

"Kau tahu itu?" tanya Sakura dan dibalas anggukan singkat dari Sasuke.

"…tapi, bukan kebahagiaan dari jendela yang harus kau lihat. Maksudnya, ketika kau membuka jendela, akan ada hal baru lagi yang membuatmu bahagia. Bukan berarti kau bisa mendapat kebahagiaan itu begitu saja. Kau harus mengejar, menemukan dan merebut sesuatu sampai kau mendapatkannya. Dan esoknya ketika kau kembali membuka jendelamu, suatu hal baru akan menunggumu." jelas Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Sakura.

Sakura terkejut, ia tidak menyangka semuanya menjadi semudah itu. Sakura berpikir kecil mengenai perkataan Ino. Ia langsung menyerah karena tahu setelah melakukan perintah Ino ia langsung dihadapkan dengan kesialan, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya, Sakura selalu melarikan diri dan membuat dirinya terpuruk dengan apa yang ada.

"Aku tidak menyangka! Semua ini karena ulah Ino…" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia menatap Sasuke. "Kau… belum berangkat?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena Sakura Haruno sudah mendapatkanku jadi aku tidak akan pergi lagi." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "Apa maksudmu? Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau membatalkannya?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, kan. Kau bisa mendapat kebahagiaanmu dengan menemukan sesuatu. Dan kau telah menemukanku. Jadi aku tidak akan lari darimu…" ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus puncak kepala Sakura. Kemudian Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, "Aku menyukaimu…" ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke Sakura.

Sakura awalnya terkejut, ia masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sasuke. "Aku lebih menyukaimu!" ucap Sakura. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Sasuke. "Jangan pernah lari dariku… Sasuke- _kun_!" ucap Sakura.

 _I don't want a replica like this._

 _I'm fine only having things that can be called "real"._

 _I'll go searching for you._

– **FIN –**

 **Author's Note:**

Plot Twist: Terus orang-orang di stasiun langsung teriak, "Hoi, jangan bermesraan di sini!"

Terus aku bingung, ini sebenarnya fic genre romens/drama atau romens/supernatural? Kenapa di sini Sakura seolah punya jendela misterius yang bisa merusak keberuntungannya /krais/ sumpah, promptnya manis banget tapi pas masuk di fic ku jadi jelek.

Btw aku baru sadar, ini gak nyambung sm promptnya huhuhu, tapi gak apa-apa deh, cuma ikut meramaikan saja. Sekalian nambah list fic /jduk/

p.s: alurnya keceeeeeeeepaaataaaan! Dan ceritanya gaje… /kemudian sembunyi/

With Love,

 **Hitomi Sakurako**


End file.
